


All of the lights.

by Rogue1987



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Maxwell is a Badass, Mind Games, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/pseuds/Rogue1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David has been in love with Thiago since-well forever.<br/>But somehow he can never get a read on his best friend about his feelings for him. </p><p>So he decides to try to make him jealous by flirting with Cavani, but if that was such a great idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> I have always loved the pairing of Thiago/David, but recently David and Edinson have been so close that I couldn't resist making this. 
> 
> It's a bit of a love triangle thing, and it has meddling Zlatan and Maxwell in it.  
> Because they are always fun to write.

_Paris, autumn of 2014_.

 

 _''I'm sorry, you wanna do what?!''_ Maxwell hissed when David had confessed his new plan to make Thiago notice how much he loved him.  
They were sitting in the dressing room after training and David had asked Maxwell to stay behind because he needed to tell him something.

''I want to make him jealous, because that idea suddenly popped into my head last night and it seemed like a good plan-right?'' he added with a small voice and Maxwell huffed.

''Of course, because the best ideas in history probably started the same way, with a stupid idea popping into someones curly head!'' he snapped, unable to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

''Max please don't be mad at me, I just-I need to get him to notice it okay. And I can't tell him how I feel, you know that, so this sounded like a good plan to me,'' David shrugged, stroking a casual hand trough his curls, his standard routine when he was nervous.

Maxwell sighed deep and sat down next to his friend and wrapped his arm around the shaking shoulders.

''Look, I'm not trying to be cruel all right, it's just: I think Thiago already knows how you feel about him, and if he hasn't reciprocated those feelings by now, I'm not sure if he _ever_ will, not even if you make him jealous as hell, which I don't think will work on him anyway,'' he said and David shot him a watery grin.

''You've been hanging around Zlatan too much Max, you already got that bitchy bluntness back that you lacked when we were in Brazil,'' he teased and Maxwell pinched him in his side, making him squeal.

''Well that is true, we hang out too much, but it's good for me Davi, you know that,'' he said, using the nickname he always used for his curly friend.  
Maxwell loved it to cut peoples names in half, he called everyone by a nickname, or he just shortened your usual name, or both.

''Is it really good for you to hang out with him?'' David asked, turning the tables on his friend and Maxwell swallowed.  
 _''Don't start Davi,''_ he snapped, biting on his lower lip.

''Oh no I'm gonna, you can't play the guilt card on me, while I know that you're in the same boat as me when it comes to loving someone who will never feel the same,''  
Maxwell pulled his arm back and put his head in his own arms, trying to bury it from the words David was saying.

''Don't please...'' he choked and so David stopped talking and returned the favor by lending him his arms.  
''I'm sorry Maxi, that was cruel of me,''

''Yes it was,'' Maxwell said bluntly, but there was a hint of a smile lingering on his lips which ensured David that it was okay.  
''But at least tell me who you've picked,'' he added and David grinned.

''Oh you really don't want to know that,'' he giggled and his eyes lingered to the names above the lockers and Maxwell's eyes went huge when he saw them flushing over Lavezzi's name.

''You didn't pick him right, I mean you _can't_ pick him!'' he hissed and David chuckled.  
''And why is that?''

''Look, I know that you're new and all and that you don't really know the rules of this dressing room yet, but he is already spoken for and you do not want to piss his boyfriend off,'' Maxwell said wisely, and David snorted.

''Well I wasn't going to pick him anyway, but it's interesting to hear that he already has a boyfriend in this dressing room. Probably Marco right?''  
''How the hell do you know that?'' Maxwell gaped.

''I didn't, I took a lucky guess,''  
Maxwell cursed under his tongue for his own stupidity and sighed soft.

''You can't tell anyone that you know,''  
''Why would I tell anyone?'' David shrugged.

''Just promise me that you'll keep your mouth shut,''  
''Fine, I promise,''

''So who did you pick if not our little Pocho?'' he asked, referring to Lavezzi's nickname.  
David's eyes slid back to the numbers and stopped at the number nine and he grinned.

''You've got to be joking!! I mean you can't pick him! Not Edi of all people!'' Maxwell shouted and David smiled.  
''And why not?''

''Well first of all, because of Javi,'' he said impatiently and David frowned confused.  
 _''Javi?_ You mean Pastore? What about him?''

''They used to date okay and after Edi divorced his wife they were suppose to be together but Javi broke his promise and fell in love with a girl.  
So now they are still close and good friends, but Edi never really got over it. Javi had broken his heart.

And I won't let you use him as a tool to try to win Thiago over, he doesn't need something like that right now Davi.  
He needs to be _healed,_ and you can't do this to him.  
He's been trough too much,'' Maxwell said and David could tell that he was being dead serious about this.

''What if I just want to become his friend?

Look I've been here for a couple weeks now and we get on great.  
I really like the guy, he's funny and sweet and I like to be his friend. I don't want to use him for anything.  
Is that okay with you?'' he hissed and Maxwell sighed deep, and seemed to be pondering hard.

''I guess that can't harm him, but keep in mind that I'm watching you Davi,'' he said, his amber eyes twinkling dangerously and David knew he had to be cautious.

''All right, but you need to keep in mind that I'm watching _you_ too Maxi, and that I'm not buying the whole act you pull when you're around Zlatan,'' David replied, and to his surprise he saw his friend smile a bit.

''I don't think anyone buys that Davi, only Zlatan does,'' he said and David embraced him tight and kissed his cheek.  
''Maybe he knows Max, usually people know it when someone is in love with them,''

''It doesn't matter if he knows it or not, he will never feel the same and that is all that matters,'' Maxwell said solemnly and with that, David knew that the conversation was over.

A few days later David arrived at the training complex, a lot earlier than usual and he saw a familiar sight in the dressing room.  
 _''Morning Edi,''_ he smiled when he walked in, and his teammate turned around quickly and flushed a bit.

He was shirtless and sweat was rolling down his muscled abs, and David could tell he had just seized doing his usual sit ups, because there was a yoga mat lying in front of the showers.

His long dark hair was in his usual knot on top of his head and he looked tired and insecure. 

''Hey morning,'' Edinson said with a small smile, and he quickly picked a shirt from his bag and put it on.  
''Are you okay?'' David asked, frowning concerned at his teammates strange and nervous behavior.

''Of course, why wouldn't I be?'' Edinson asked and he took a sip of his sports drink.  
''I don't know, you're acting a bit weird. But anyways, how is life?''

''Fine, the usual you know,''  
''Uhu so uh-'' David started but he was unsure what to say next so a silence lingered in the air and Edinson chuckled.

''Oh and I'm the one who's acting all strange,'' he teased and now it was David's turn to flush a bit reddish.  
''Look I just wanted to tell you something,'' he coughed and Edinson looked up curiously.

''Oh I'm listening,'' he said and he lowered himself down on the bench next to David.  
David's mind was racing, what in gods name was he trying to tell Edi, he wasn't even sure what he wanted to say.

He could almost hear Maxwell talking to him in his mind, saying how he couldn't hurt him, that he should not toy around with someone so broken and he swallowed hard.  
Edinson noticed the changes in his teammate and placed his hand on his lower arm to soothe him, it was strangely comforting and warm to David.

''Hey it's okay, you can tell me anything you want, don't be scared,'' he soothed and David took a deep breath and manned up.  
 _''I'm sorry,''_ he said and Edi frowned, untangling his hair, letting it flow over his shoulders with a wildness that would even impress David's untamable hair.

''For what?''

''For picking that fight with you last year, in the Champions League game when I was still at Chelsea,'' David admitted, a humble blush washing over his face and Edi burst out into laughter.

''Oh my god, please tell me you haven't bothered yourself with shit like that for so long. It was a game David, and we were rivals.  
Things got a bit heated and out of control for sure, but I'm not angry at you or anything like that.  
I'm glad you came here if I'm honest. It's good to have someone with your sunny personality around us, specially when I-'' Edinson could not go on, his eyes filled up with tears and David acted on instinct.

 _'Don't hurt him,'_ Maxwell's voice was echoing in his head and David gently wrapped his arm around the Uruguayan's bare shoulders.

''It's okay, you can cry if you feel like it. I won't judge you or anything,'' he assured him and Edi buried his head against his shoulder and sobbed quietly.  
David gently folded his arms around his upset teammate and held him tight, feeling the shivering body calm down against his own.

Of course this was the moment that Thiago chose to enter their dressing room, scaring the crap out of his teammates.  
''What the hell is going on here?'' he hissed and David quickly released Edi, a bit reluctant to his own amazement and he shot Thiago a guilty look.

''Nothing, he was just upset and I comforted him, that's all you need to know,''  
''Oh really?'' Thiago snapped, his dark eyes narrowing and his brow sharp.

''I'm gonna go-uh shower-or something,'' Edi said, obviously uncomfortable with the cold war that was raging between the best friends.  
He undressed shyly and ran into the shower, avoiding David's gaze.

Thiago snatched David's arm and dragged him outside and pushed him against the cold wall of the training complex.  
''What the fuck was that?'' he bellowed, his Brazilian temper showing proudly.

 _''Nothing! He was upset, and I comforted him, like I told you, stop being so damn paranoid Silva,''_  
''Oh really? That didn't look much like only comforting to me!''

''What's it to you? Why do you care what I do in my free time? You jealous?'' David hissed mercilessly and Thiago's face fell.  
''Why in god's name would I be jealous?''

''Because I made a new friend, and you're afraid I'm replacing you or something like that,'' David said, but he knew he was pushing it, and he was reaching.

''Cut the crap David, I know that I will always be your one and only true best friend, and I'm not fucking jealous.  
You wish I was, but I'm not,'' Thiago said, gritting his teeth angrily.

''I wish you were? Now who's being crazy!'' he joked sarcastic and Thiago cringed.

''I know more than you think, and I will tell you that you better stay away from Edi because he's been trough enough!  
So stop acting like a fucking child that can't have what he wants. He's not some prize to be won you know,''

David snorted loud. He knew damn well what this was about.  
Thiago _was_ jealous, and he knew that he should feel good about that, since that was sort of his plan, but all he felt was emptiness.

''Just mind your own business Thiago, I can hang out with whomever I want, and I will,'' David moped and he went back inside to change into his running clothes.

A couple weeks later a lot had changed.  
David and Edi had grown a lot closer, much to the annoyance of Maxwell and Thiago, and they spent a lot of time in each others houses.

David knew that Edi was lonely and that he needed to talk about what had happened with Javi, and so Edi told him everything and he listened and comforted him.  
Maxwell had been right about one thing: Edi had been trough enough shit for one lifetime.

He was so lonely with his ex wife and his two sons living in Uruguay, and so David visited him a lot, dragged him out of his house to do fun things like going to the zoo, or the carnival, and he saw his friend blossom thanks to his hard work.

During games they were also very close, they hugged each other a lot, made jokes and people were beginning to notice it.  
After the game against Ajax for the Champions League, they could not stop giggling in the dressing room, much to the annoyance of Zlatan.

''Can you two please give it a rest, Zlatan is done with the love birds over here,'' he moped and Maxwell shot him an angry look.

''What? I know you agree, hell we all do.

It's one thing for guys like Javi to kiss me when I score, but it's tiring to see you two cuddling around all day. The same goes to you two,'' he said with a gaze to Marco and Ezequiel, who were blushing like high school boys and quickly released each others hands.

 _''Ibra, shut your trap!''_ Maxwell hissed and David suppressed a grin when he saw Zlatan obey with a grumpy sigh.  
It was such a funny thing, watching their relationship.

Maxwell was the older one of the two, and the voice of reason and calmness, warm and elegant, and then there was Ibra, explosive, blunt and 'god like' and yet when it came down to it, Maxwell was the only one who could shut him up, and also the only one who could move him to his core and who could bring out Zlatan's softer side. 

The only guy who could silence the big man and get away with it.  
No other person on the planet could achieve such a thing and everyone knew it.

Maxwell was one of the few people who never kissed Zlatan on the cheek or other locations when he had scored.  
Simply because he knew him too well, he knew how much his best friend hated it.

Zlatan saw that as a sign of weakness and he would not tolerate it from his best friend.  
Anyone who meant nothing to him could do it, but not Maxwell and he knew that damn well.

Their relationship was one of the strangest ones that David had ever seen.  
And he thought that he and Thiago had been a strange pair, but this was even weirder.

Two men who were so totally different had found each other and had put up with the other one for so long.  
It was strangely _beautiful_ , in a way.

''But Max, I-'' Zlatan gave it another shot but Maxwell's amber colored eyes didn't leave any room for debate.

''Enough, you're being an asshole and I won't have it. You're not a homophobic guy, so cut it out,'' Maxwell said, tying his laces and he put his sport bag over his shoulder and looked ready to go.

''Apologize to them,'' Maxwell urged and Zlatan rolled his eyes but did what he asked anyway.

''I'm sorry guys,'' he murmured quietly and he changed the topic as quick as he could, _''Can we go home now?''_ he hissed, knowing that he would have to drop Maxwell off at his own house, since they always drove up together.

''Yes, we're going. See you tomorrow guys, sleep tight,'' Maxwell smiled and he left the dressing room with a wink, pushing his big friend out the door.  
Marco shook his head in disbelief and grabbed Ezequiel's hand again.

''Do you believe those two?'' he grinned.  
''Nope not even after all those time, I still can't figure out how Maxi does it,'' he hummed and he pressed a soft kiss to Marco's temple.

Edi shot David a 'let's get out of here' look and so he tied his shoelaces and got ready to get the hell out of the lovebirds sight.

''Uh we're gonna go guys, see you later,'' Edi said and their teammates waved at them, barely noticing that they left, their lips sealed together like they would never be apart again.

They walked to David's car in silence and got in.  
David usually picked Edinson up on the way to training, because they lived five minutes from each other, so it was convenient, besides: he really liked his company.

When he stopped at Edi's house after half an hour, they still hadn't said one word to each other and David sighed a bit.  
''What's wrong Edi?'' he asked, his voice soft and tentatively.

''Nothing, why?'' he asked evasively.

''You're such a terrible liar you know, after Zlatan's harsh words you haven't said anything to me and usually you're all talk in the car,'' David hummed, shaking his head in disbelief.

 _''I just-I can't talk about it- please don't make me,''_ Edi choked out and David took his cold hand into his own, .

''Hey you can talk to me, you know me right?'' David said and Edi nodded slowly.  
''Okay but not here, let's go inside,'' he said and he led David back to his apartment and sat him down on the couch.

David was nervous as hell, as to what his friend was going to say.  
He hoped he would not break their friendship off, because he had grown to care for Edi a lot more than he had expected himself to.

''Do you want some red wine?'' Edinson offered, a bottle of his finest red in his hand.  
''Sure, why not,'' David shrugged, pleased to have some liquid courage beforehand.

Edinson poured them two large glasses and handed one to David, their fingers brushing over each other in the process, causing David to shiver.  
He sat down next to him and licked his lips nervously.

''Hey whatever it is, you can tell me, I won't judge you, I never do that,'' David assured him, but he heard the tremble in his own voice.  
''I know that, it's just hard to say,''

''Is it about what Zlatan said?'' David asked and Edi shot him a doubting gaze.  
''Not really, well maybe a bit but that's not the whole story,''

''Then tell me the whole story,'' David gently nudged him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder and tugged him closer.

''Look when it had happened with Javi, I swore to myself that I would never again fall for someone, that I would never allow anyone else to come so close to my heart again. Because he had hurt me beyond repairing, and I just-I couldn't let it happen again.

And then you came around and I fell down the rabbit hole again, because I fell for you David, like I've never fell for anyone else before in my life,'' Edinson confessed and David's heart skipped a beat and his eyes went huge.

 _Oh god, oh my god._  
He's in love with me!

''And the worst thing about it is that I can't ever have you, because you don't love me,'' he added and David threw him a confused look.  
''What are you talking about?''

''You love Thiago, you always have and I can't ever match up to him now can I?''

''Yes you can, god you already have you daft idiot! I'm in love with you too!  
How could you not know that, didn't you hear what Zlatan said? He was right you know.

It's true that I've been in love with Thiago for years, but ever since I met you that feeling has faded away, leaving nothing but a memory behind.  
I'm in love with you now and I would never hurt you, if you would allow me to get close to you,'' he pledged and Edi's lips twitched thanks to the fire and passion that was radiating from David's eyes.

He cupped David's cheeks with his strong hands and closed the distance between them, slowly dipping his lips to David's, murmuring soft at the feeling of the warm lips to his own.  
David deepened the kiss eagerly and wrapped Edi away in his strong arms, sliding his hands trough his soft dark hair, hearing the striker moan soft.

He had kissed many girls before, but this was the first guy he ever kissed and it felt so different from anything else he had ever experienced.  
Edi's lips seemed so perfect on his own, so warm and he had never felt such butterflies in his stomach during something as simple as a kiss.

Then he felt a tear land on his cheek and he gently released Edi's trembling body and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
''I'm sorry, I just-''

 _''Shhh it's okay, I know._  
 _I will take care of you, I promise,''_ he said and he locked Edi into his arms and embraced the striker with his whole body, gently pressing kisses to his hair and his temple.

When Edi had calmed down he kissed David's lips and smiled.  
 _''I know you will,''_ he said and he placed his head on David's chest and fell asleep.

David quickly followed his example and had never slept better in his life.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a note about how you feel guys.  
> Means a lot to me <3


End file.
